Welcome to Wilikin Village/Making some new wooden friends
Here is when our heroes came to Wilikin Village in Legend of the Giants. At Flynn's ship, Everyone and Everypony regrouped. Cali: I wonder what Kaos meant when he said he was returning "home?" We already destroyed his flying fortress. Flynn: Yeah, I distinctly remember saying, "BOOM!" in a very interal way when we did. Ermit: Probably just means the home he grew up in. You know, way out in the Eastern West section of Skylands. Cali: Well, it's worth a shot. We have no other leads. Flynn? Flynn: Yeah I'm with you, Cali, I'll just set course for the Eastern... Western... uh, you're gonna have to explain that one to me a little better. Twilight Sparkle: Let's we'll find the right location to his home, Whatever it was. Spike: Let's hope we're not too late. So, Flynn set a course to the where the compass leads. When they got here, They came upon a village of great mysteries. Flynn: Uhh... is it just me or is there something a little off about those people? Cali: I don't think they're people. I think they're wooden dolls of some kind. Flynn: Well whatever they are, they creep me out. And it doesn't look like they'll be much help in repairing the ship. Cali: Maybe. But somebody must have built them. See if you guys can find whoever did. They just might be able to help us fix the ship. Again. So, Everyone and Everypony took a look around. Percy: See anything yet, Cheese Sandwich? Cheese Sandwich: Nothing yet. Capper: Keep looking, I'm sure we'll find something. Grubber: How's the search coming? Robin? Robin Hood: Getting there. Just then, Star Tracker notice the switch. Star Tracker: What is this switch do? When he activated the switch, The dolls comes to life. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! I think you're brought them to life, Star Tracker. Star Tracker: I did? Then, A Wilikin came up to them. Livingston: Welcome to the island of the Wilikin! We are the Wilikin! You all have just shifted into our realm and we are happy to see you all. If any of you want to shift back, go right ahead! But first, why not explore our town. It is filled with friends. Pinkie Pie: Okay, Livingston. So, They all went exploring around the village. Capper: This is a nice place they got here. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: We're surrounded by a bunch of talking puppets. SpongeBob SquarePants: They did say that they're Wilikin, Fizzlepop. Suddenly, Some evil monsters appeared out of nowhere. Westminster: Oh no! Those Monsters are not good. Those monsters are bad. Please help us, Friends! Rarity: Let's stop those brutes! Sunset Shimmer: I'm on it. But when Spongebob activated the switch, The monsters transformed into cardboard. SpongeBob SquarePants: What just happened!? Dr. Hooves: You pushed the switch. When Spongebob activated the switch, The cardboard cutouts transformed back into monsters. Grubber: Uh-oh! (switched it back and destroyed the cardboards) Done and Done. Star Tracker: Did you guys see that? They turn into cardboards and the Wilikins stopped moving. Po: I know, This place is awesome! Rainbow Dash: Po, You took the words right out of my mouth! Patrick Star: But I don't see any coming out of it. Mr. Krabs: Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that this place seems to be connected to the ghost world on our previous adventure? Flash Magnus: Not a clue, Eugene. Mumfie: It's the switch that brings the Wilikins to life. Patrick Star: Wow! Sheldon J. Plankton: Let's bring the Wilikins back to life now, There's no monsters now. Spyro: My thoughts exactly, Plankton. Flynn: Yeah, Use the switch. Grubber: We got a mission to complete. Capper: Keep your shirt on, Grubber. Allow me. (turns on the switch) Grubber: Yes, The Wilikins are back to life. And, No monsters around here now. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Now, We have to stop Kaos before anything else happens. Spyro: Right, Fizzlepop. Westminster: You did it! You all help us. You are all truly friends to the Wilikin. We can help you all now. I hear talk about broken ship. I hear lots of things. In next village over, they make parts. Parts to fix your ship. But you guys must go along cliffs to get there. More monsters there. Fluttershy: Oh, How very nice of you Wilikins. Henry: They sure are friendly, Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle: Well then, To the next village, Everyone and Everypony. Just as they went to the next village, Another Wilikin came to see them. Seraphina: Have any of you heard of the Chompy Mage? He is very bad. He is not invited to Wilikin town, but he comes anyway. He summons all the Chompies and when we try to stop him, he shifts into other world. But so can you guys shift! Maybe any of you can stop him? Maybe I can help you too? Go to his field and I will follow! James: As long as we stay together. Toby: And we will, James. Flynn: You guys go on ahead, I'll stay at the ship. So, They journeyed far at the field as Seraphina leads. As they got further, They spotted something big. Seraphina: AHH!! GIANT CHOMPY!!! SpongeBob SquarePants: IT'S GIANT CHOMPY! RUN! (he and Patrick runs off screaming) Soon, More Chompies came out of nowhere and tackle both Spongebob and Patrick. Rainbow Dash: Quick! Flip the switch! As Pinkie Pie flip the switch, The Chompy transformed into Enfuego Chompy. Pinkie Pie: Oops. Philoctetes: Pinkie Pie, You idiot! Mr. Krab: Quick! Put the enfuego chompies out! As she did, The Skylanders begin their attack. Jet-Vac: Not so fast, Chompy! Spyro: You're going down! Jet-Vac: Altogether, Spyro! Starlight Glimmer: We got your backs. Galius: That goes double from us. Yona: Make that triple. Before they begin to attack the giant chompy, It suddenly transform into a Chompy Mage. Chompy Mage: Greetings! I am the Chompy Mage! And you guys are not the Chompies! So I don't like any of you!!! (as Chompy Puppet) Me neither! Now, Let's see if any of you dodge some of my evil magic! Dodge, dodge, dodge... As he casts his spell, Everyone had to dodge his attacks. Ocelius: Look out! SpongeBob SquarePants: Whoa! That was close. But not for long, Chompy Mage isn't giving up so easily. Chompy Mage: Oh that's it then! I am through toying with you all! (as Chompy Puppet) Me too! As he cast his spell, Seraphina had to help her friends. Seraphina: Hey, Friends! I can help use this switch into the other world! Bad magic will become good magic! Patrick Star: Okay then. As Patrick used the switch, Bad magic was replaced with good magic. Patrick Star: Wow, It worked. Chompy Mage: Hey that was one of my tricks! Spike: Just a little trick that's gonna kick your butt. With that said, Chompy Mage was getting ticked off. Chompy Mage: Whuh-uh-uh-uht! That's my sneaky trick! Well, let's see how you do with even more evil magic! (as Chompy Puppet) Yeah! Apple Bloom: My turn with the switch! Patrick Star: It's all yours, Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom: Hey, Chompy Mage, Have some of your own magic! As Apple Bloom kept using the switch, Bad magic turns into good ones. Chompy Mage: I think I see the problem here! I'm not in the right form to defeat any of you. (as Chompy Puppet) Chompy Power! (transforms into a giant chompy) Applejack: Heads up, Y'all! He's transformed! Gabby: Look out! As Chompy Mage attacks, The Skylanders and heroes fight back. Pinkie Pie: Hey, Chompy Mage! Come and get me! Chompy Mage: (growls and comes after Pinkie) Pinkie Pie: Now, Grubber! With one hit of the slingshot, Trigger Happy started shooting his golds at Chompy Mage and took him out. With that done, All the Wilikins cheered for the Skylanders and heroes. Livingston: Three cheers for our new friends! Since you all defeated bad Chompy Mage, we have repaired your ship. But also, make better. Flynn: Well that's mighty kind of you... things, and now, it's time to take on Kaos! Seraphina: Kaos? Oh, we know Kaos. He is the maker. He lives very close to here, but you not get there right away. Cali: Why not? Seraphina: Because home has big force field around it. But force field comes from Troll Castle. Livingston: Yes, that's right. Troll home security castle. Keeping homes safe for over 35 years. Flynn: Well, uh, thanks for the tip! So long, You freaky little weird dudes. So, They took off and continue their way to Troll Castle. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225